What's Your Fantasy?
by daxy
Summary: Ryan and Horatio live out their fantasies. Sequel to "I'm not as think as you drunk I am". SLASH
1. The Couch

**Chapter one: The Couch**

It had been a stressful day; three murders at three different crime scenes. The team had already worked three hours of overtime and Horatio was beginning to feel tired and irritated. And he had planned to surprise his lover by fulfilling one of the younger man's fantasies when they came home. Ryan had expressed wanting to be handcuffed to a chair or any other place, except the bed, and then teased and fucked by the red head. It seemed as if it would have to wait. It had been Ryan's idea to start acting out their fantasies and Horatio loved the it. The red head rubbed hit temples as he felt his headache grow.

He entered his office… immidiately he was pinned to the door by a pair of strong hands. The lights were off, but Horatio knew it was his lover.

"I think you need a stress reliever, Lt. I was going to do this to you tomorrow, but I think I can change my plans." Ryan whispered in Horatio's ear.

Ryan kissed the older man deeply and Horatio moaned. His hand found Ryan's belt buckle and he fumbled to get it open. Ryan tore Horatio's shirt open and sent buttons flying across the room. Horatio was happy to see that the blinds were closed so no one could see what they were doing. He gasped as he felt the younger man's hand slide down inside his boxers and rub his growing cock.

"The couch, H." Ryan said and pushed the older man down on the couch.

Horatio had no time to react as the younger man sat down in his lap and kissed him hard. Ryan pulled the red head's shirt off his shoulders and threw it away, and then he took off his own shirt as he slid down from the couch and kneeled between his lover's legs.

"Take your pants off, H." Ryan demanded.

Horatio swallowed hard and took off his pants and boxers; freeing his hard cock. Ryan wasted no time as he took the older man's cock into his mouth and started sucking. Horatio had to bite his own hand to keep from screaming. He thrusted his hips and Ryan grabbed his them to keep him down.

"Uh… oh, god Ryan." Horatio moaned, "Oh, that feels good!"

Ryan smirked and reached into his pocket to get the lube; he forced Horatio down on his stomach and pressed one lubed digit inside him; Horatio gasped.

"Keep quiet or the team might hear you. You wouldn't want the girls to know that we're being so naughty, do you?" Ryan whispered in the older man's ear.

Horatio bit down on the couch fabric as Ryan added a second digit. Ryan started stroking his own hard cock and moaned.

"I'm going to make you forget all about today's stress." Ryan grinned and added a third digit.

Horatio pushed back against Ryan; making him know that he was ready for him to press his hard cock inside him. Ryan chuckled teasingly and started kissing the red head's back. Horatio let out a whimper of pleasure as Ryan hit a soft spot on his shoulder. He knew how much the red head got pleasure from being kissed there.

Finally Ryan couldn't wait anymore and lubed up his cock; he thrusted hard inside his lover and let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of being enveloped by his lover. Horatio moaned as his lover started thrusting hard and fast; Ryan grabbed his hips to keep Horatio in place.

The red head knew his couch would have teeth marks from where he was biting and that someone might question it, but it didn't matter. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room and Ryan gasped. He could feel his climax come closer and he pulled out of the older man. Horatio let out a small whimper from the loss of contact. Soon he was turned over on his back and Ryan pressed hard into him again. Horatio let out a loud groan and then bit down on his fist again.

"Oh, you feel so good around me, H." Ryan moaned and thrusted harder, "Uh, oh! Ah!"

Horatio arched his back and used one hand to stroke his hard cock. Ryan slapped his hand away and smirked. He grabbed the older man's hips again and started thrusting faster. Horatio moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure; he felt like he was going to explode. Ryan suddenly pulled out again and Horatio opened his eyes. The younger man sat down on the couch and Horatio straddled him. He lowered himself down on to Ryan's cock and the younger man arched his back.

"Oh fuck! Yeah, that feels good!" Ryan groaned.

Horatio started riding the younger man faster and could tell by the look on Ryan's face that he was closing in on his climax. The red head started stroking his cock again and sucked on Ryan's earlobe as the brunette thrusted hard inside him.

"Fuck! Jesus, H, oh!" Ryan moaned, "Mm, ah!"

Horatio came first with a moan as he shot his seed over his hand and his lover's chest. Ryan soon followed with a gasp and caught Horatio as the older man collapsed against him. The two men sat on the couch panting for a while.

"That was amazing." Horatio smiled, "And a great stress reliever."

"I knew it would help." Ryan smirked.

They got off the couch and started getting dressed. When Ryan was dressed he saw Horatio looking for the extra shirt he had in his desk drawer.

"Since you ripped off all the buttons on my shirt, I have to use this." Horatio winked.

Ryan's eyes widened as he saw the shirt that the red head put on; it was a light blue one and not only that; it was Ryan's favourite color. Horatio grinned, he knew how much he turned Ryan on by wearing that shirt.

"H, I got some info for you." Frank said as he walked inside the room.

He eyed the two men, who were still flushed from their recent activitiy.

"Ryan, thank you for the trace analysis. I'll see you later." Horatio smiled.

Ryan grinned and left the office. Frank sat down in the chair across the red head's desk.

"Is that the same shirt you had on earlier today?" Frank asked.

"No, I got coffee stains on the other so I had to change." Horatio said.

"Huh."

"What?" Horatio asked.

"You get coffee stains and are in such a hurry to change that you have to rip open the other shirt, causing all these buttons to end up on the floor. And then you probably fell and bit down on the couch in pain, huh?" Frank smirked.

Horatio blushed crimson and grabbed the file Frank had with him.

"Is there anything else that you want?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, next time you and Ryan want to have sex in the office, try to keep the couch from moving. Everyone heard when it banged against the glass." Frank smirked and left a blushing Horatio in the office.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Cuffed

**Chapter Two: Cuffed**

Ryan felt himself grow hard the moment he was pushed down in the kitchen chair and his hands were cuffed behind the back. His lover smirked and walked around him, like a scary gangster trying to be creepy. The only lights came from outside the house; from the streetlight. Ryan licked his lips in anticipation as his lover ran his hands through his hair. Ryan closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Horatio's fingers gently touching his skin. Horatio ran his fingers down the younger man's neck and then kissed him where his fingers had just touched him. Ryan smiled.

Horatio slowly opened each button on Ryan's shirt and gently, as if he was touching something sacred, let his fingers slide over Ryan's chest and down over his stomach, only stopping when he reached the belt buckle to bring his hands up again. Ryan's skin was so smooth and Horatio kissed his shoulder softly. Ryan moaned and let his head fall back as Horatio gently rolled his hardening nipples between his fingers and walked around from behind him. From the front Horatio got a better view of his lover and could more easily touch him. He bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Their lips crashing together on the same time as the red head let his nails gently scrape against the soft skin that represented Ryan Wolfe. Ryan moaned and let his tongue slid inside the older man's mouth, crashing with his tongue. They dueled for dominance of the kiss until Horatio parted and smirked. Ryan growled lightly and gave his red headed lover a playful glare.

Horatio kissed the younger man's chest and slowly down to the stomach and his belly button. He smirked when he heard Ryan's sharp intake of breath and looked up into his eyes. The light from the streetlight allowed Ryan to see enough of Horatio's face to see the look in his eyes; the look of a predator. Ryan shivered in anticipation and thrusted his hips against his lover. Horatio shook his head; he could feel Ryan's hard bulge and knew how much the younger man ached for his touch.

Horatio kept on going lower with his mouth and soon was at the waist. Ryan moaned and thrusted again, Horatio grabbed his hips to keep him down and gave him a warning glare.

"Keep still." He whispered as he stood up.

Ryan groaned as his lover disappeared out of his sight and he heard him open the fridge. When Horatio came back into his view he saw what looked like the bottle of chocolate sauce. His eyes widened and he gasped when his lover poured the cold chocolate over his chest. Horatio grinned and slowly licked it off; Ryan gasped and closed his eyes. He gasped again as the chocolate was now poured over his nipples and his lover's tongue swept over them; licking them clean.

"Please, H." Ryan begged; he had asked his lover to tease him and he sure was doing it a lot.

Ryan's cock was begging to be touched and Horatio knew it. The red head finally poured some chocolate just above Ryan's jeans and the younger man breathed hard as he watched his lover go down low and lick it off.

"Fuck, H!" Ryan moaned.

Horatio chuckled and stood up. He put the chocolate sauce away and put the lube on the floor next to him. But first, he had to do something else. He pulled his shirt above his head and he made sure to stand where Ryan could see him best as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, one button after the other. Ryan looked at him with wide eyes and licked his lips. Horatio smirked and slid his pants down, stepped out of them and then slowly slid his boxers off; making sure Ryan could see how hard he was already.

"You want my cock inside you, don't you Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Ryan moaned, "Please, H."

"Not yet." Horatio smirked and started stroking himself.

He knew how much Ryan enjoyed watching him and he moaned. Ryan pulled at the cuffs and growled when he couldn't go anywhere. Horatio chuckled and knelt down between the younger man's legs. He caressed his inner thighs and kissed his stomach. Ryan thrusted against his lover and the older man used one hand to push him down.

"Are you aching for my touch?" Horatio teased.

"Fuck, yeah!" Ryan groaned and tried to thrust.

Horatio smiled and pulled down the zipper on the younger man's pants. He slid the pants down and started stroking Ryan's cock through the fabric of his boxers. Ryan closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he moaned. His lover's hand softly stroked his hard cock and Ryan knew that if his lover kept it coming, he'd come soon.

"Mm, H." Ryan moaned.

"Are you horny?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" Ryan groaned.

Horatio pulled down Ryan's boxers and took the cock into his mouth. Ryan thrusted hard into his lover's warm mouth and moaned loud. His lover's tongue glided over the sensitive skin and over the tip of the cock; making Ryan gasp and squirm with pleasure.

"God, H! Oh fuck, yes!" Ryan exclaimed.

Horatio hummed and the vibrations of his voice sent Ryan off the edge as he came down his lovers' throat. He gasped and thrusted hard. Horatio swallowed everything he had to give and then continued sucking. He felt Ryan's cock go soft, but knew that in time it would get hard again. Ryan felt like he was on cloud nine and he panted. He moaned as his lover's talented tongue and mouth sucked on his cock. He arched his back as Horatio's other hand started massaging his balls.

"Oh god, H." Ryan groaned, "It feels so good."

Horatio grabbed the lube, lubed up his fingers and pressed one digit inside his lover. Ryan gasped and smiled; he was in heaven and it was all thanks to his lover. The red head smirked and gently sucked on the tip of his lover's growing cock, he could taste the pre-cum and Ryan groaned.

"H, god! Oh, uh… fuck me." Ryan groaned.

Horatio added a second digit and watched as the younger man's squirmed with pleasure. He quickly added a third digit and then stopped sucking. He used his other hand to lube up his hard cock and then thought about how he would have to stand to fuck Ryan.

He grabbed Ryan's legs and put his feet on his shoulders as he took his fingers out and pressed his cock inside him. Ryan gasped and opened his eyes. Horatio smirked and started thrusting.

"Oh! Uh, Ryan." Horatio moaned.

His head fell back as he grabbed his lover's hips and started thrusting harder. Ryan moaned and even screamed a little as his lover's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. The younger man's cock was hard again and Ryan knew he wouldn't last long. Horatio started stroking his lover's cock and Ryan gasped.

"Uh! Horatio, fuck yes!" Ryan groaned, "Oh, ah!"

"Ah, Ryan! You feel so good around me." Horatio gasped, "Uh!"

Horatio started thrusting faster and closed his eyes as his felt his climax come closer. He screamed Ryan's name as he came hard inside him and Ryan gasped as he shot his seed over his chest and stomach.

"Wow." Ryan panted.

Horatio chuckled and slid out of his lover. He removed the cuffs and watched as the brunette slid down on the floor next to him.

"That was great." Horatio smiled.

"It was." Ryan agreed, "So it's your turn to choose, Horatio; what's your fantasy?"

_**Please review!**_


	3. Don't Touch

**Chapter Three: Don't touch**

Ryan had to think for a long time about how to fulfill his lover's fantasy. Horatio wanted to get an orgasm without Ryan touching him with his hands, mouth or any other body part. So Ryan went to Artie, a friend of Horatio's that owned _Artie's Adult Playground_; (Imagine the shock when Ryan had first been told that Artie and Horatio were friends since years back, he had suddenly understood where Horatio got all of his kinky stuff). Artie was very helpful and gave Ryan something that would help; a small vibrating ball.

Ryan smirked as he saw his lover in the lab analyzing some trace; he was alone. Ryan put on a lab coat and joined his lover by the table.

"Hey H." He smiled.

"Hi Ryan." Horatio said; his mind focused on work, "What brings you here?"

"I know how to make your fantasy come true." Ryan whispered in his ear, "Don't move."

Horatio swallowed hard as he felt his lover pull down his zipper and pull out his soft cock. Horatio started growing hard at the mere thought of Ryan pleasuring him.

"What are you going to do?" Horatio asked.

"I went to Artie and he gave me something that will make you cum." Ryan grinned and showed Horatio the little ball.

Horatio had seen it before and he licked his lips in anticipation. His cock was already beginning to grow hard and Ryan put the ball on vibrate. He let it softly touch his lover's cock and Horatio moaned.

For people on outside of the trace lab it looked like Horatio and Ryan were working. Nobody noticed how the red head clenched his fists as the ball went over the tip of his hard cock and then down to his balls. Ryan never touched him; he just smirked and looked at some trace results.

"Nobody knows how naughty you are, H." Ryan smirked, "You're sitting here hard and leaking, our new toy is driving you over the edge and nobody has any idea."

Horatio moaned and closed his eyes. The ball ran over the tip of his leaking cock and Ryan licked his lips. He could feel himself respond to seeing his lover so aroused.

"What if Stetler walked in? He wouldn't know that you are so hard while working. He would have no idea that I'm using a little vibrating ball to give you an orgasm." Ryan smiled, "And that we have already fucked in your office."

"Oh Ryan!" Horatio groaned.

"You're so naughty it makes me wild, Horatio." Ryan grinned.

Horatio thrusted slightly as his climax was coming closer and Ryan smiled. The older man clenched both his fists and moaned. His cock twitched as his climax came closer and closer. Horatio gasped as the vibrating ball went down to his balls and he almost fell off his chair. He had never imagined that it would feel this good to be pleasured by a little ball.

"Oh Horatio, cum for me." Ryan smirked.

Horatio moaned and came hard; shooting his semen under the lab table and down his cock. Ryan let the ball slide over the tip of Horatio's cock and again and Horatio gasped. When Ryan turned off the ball and put it in his pocket, Horatio pulled him in for a kiss.

"That was amazing." He smiled, "Now, I think I need to take care of that bulge in your pants."

Ryan grinned and kissed Horatio.

"First you need to clean the table." He said.

Horatio tucked his cock back inside his pants and then found a tissue to wipe off the evidence from under the table.

"Meet me in the showers in five minutes." Horatio whispered as the door opened and Rick walked in.

Ryan left and Horatio sighed as he turned towards Rick.

"What can I do for you, Rick?" He asked.

"Is the trace analysis finished?" He asked.

"Nope, and now I'm going on a lunch break." Horatio said.

"What are those stains on your pants?" He asked

Horatio looked down and had to use all of his control not to blush. He had sperm stains on his pants.

"I spilled some vanilla ice cream on my clothes earlier today." Horatio shrugged, "I'm on my way to change pants now."

Rick nodded and watched as Horatio left. Wait… Horatio hated vanilla didn't he? Rick looked confused at the retreating back of the red head as he seemed to be in a hurry to get to the showers. Rick would never understand the CSI's.

For the next thirty minutes Horatio and Ryan's phones were off and nobody could find them. If only they had checked the showers, they would have heard the muffled cries of pleasure as Ryan was fucked hard by his lover.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Crime Scene Pleasure

**Chapter Four: Crime Scene Pleasure**

His belt buckle was pulled opened and the buttons on his jeans undone as he was pinned against the wall. God, his fantasy would turn out better than he had expected. He was at a crime scene and _should_ be processing the footprints on the ground. But who could focus when you were about to receive a blowjob from your lover; your boss and _master of blowjobs_?

Ryan sure as hell couldn't focus on work when his lover was pulling down his boxers and freeing his hard, leaking cock.

Who would have guessed that Mr. In-control-workaholic-Lt. Caine would have agreed to suck his lover's dick at work? But it was Ryan's fantasy and Horatio wanted to fulfill it.

Ryan moaned as the older man started to lick the tip of his cock softly. God, the man knew how to drive him crazy. Horatio looked up into the eyes of Ryan Wolfe and smirked. Ryan grabbed a fistful of his hair and gasped when Horatio took his whole throbbing manhood into his mouth; slowly, torturously slow. Ryan thrusted into the older man's hot mouth and for that he was pinned back against the wall harder.

"Uh, fuck!" Ryan gasped, "Oh, yeah that's it, H!"

Ryan closed his eyes in pleasure as Horatio started to suck him slowly; from the base to the tip of the leaking member. Ryan's knees almost buckled as his lover started fondling his balls and it was a miracle he hadn't already climaxed.

"Oh, H! Uh, ah, that's good." Ryan moaned.

He could hear the rest of the team talking inside the house and prayed to God that they wouldn't get caught by them. He was sure that, although everyone would tease them for not being able to keep themselves away from each other even at work, they would also feel a bit strange to catch your boss and friend having oral sex while processing a crime scene.

"Oh, god." Ryan groaned.

He couldn't help it so he started thrusting again and his thrusts increased at the same time as Horatio quickened his pace. He started sucking faster and let his tongue slide over the sensitive skin.

God, oh the tongue; Horatio's tongue caused Ryan so much pleasure and the mere thought of feeling that tongue on his cock was enough to turn him on. Maybe that was why Calleigh claimed he always looked at Horatio's mouth?

"Uh!" Ryan gasped as Horatio sucked on only the tip of his hard cock.

Ryan could swear that he was melting; he would explode too if Horatio kept that going. Oh, the torture of being sucked so slowly! Horatio smirked; he knew exactly how much pleasure his lover got out of his sucking. Horatio could feel his own cock twitch in anticipation and he had to think about boring meetings with IAB if he wanted his erection to disappear before somebody saw it.

Ryan squirmed and his hold of Horatio's red hair tightened as he could feel his climax come closer; god, Horatio could make him come in five seconds and also make him last forever. No wonder his ex-girlfriends and boyfriends seemed to be so sad about never having sex with him again; the man was a fucking God, master and professional!

"Fuck!" Ryan moaned and he came hard down his lover's throat.

Horatio swallowed and then tucked his younger lover's penis back inside his pants and boxers. Horatio stood up and kissed the younger man hard. Ryan was still breathless after receiving one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

"Ryan, how's the footprints coming?" Calleigh called from inside the house.

"Uh, on the way!" Ryan called back, "What's your next fantasy, H?"

"You'll see." Horatio smirked.

Horatio walked back inside the house, while Calleigh walked out to Ryan.

"You're sweating." She said.

"So?"

"So you never sweat." Calleigh pointed out.

Ryan shrugged and knelt down on the ground to mold the footprints.

"Must have been one hell of a blowjob if you're sweating." Calleigh giggled and disappeared inside the house again.

Ryan never found out how she had known about the blowjob, but she made sure to tease him about it for a long time.


	5. Interrogation

**Chapter Five: Interrogation**

Horatio was working late in the belief that he was the only one doing so. His lover had gone home a few hours earlier (or so he thought). As he walked towards the elevator he frowned when he noticed some rose petals. He would have ignored it if he wasn't such a curious man and because he had a gut feeling that the petals were meant for him. The rose petals lead him inside the elevator and he stopped at every floor to see where the trail began again; it began at the homicide department.

The trail continued through the landscape of desks and to the interrogation rooms; no lights were on. Horatio opened the door and was immidiately pinned to the wall.

"I thought you were going home." Horatio smiled.

He didn't have to look to know that it was his lover who was there.

"I figured I'd fulfill your fantasy." Ryan grinned and kissed the older man deeply.

Horatio moaned and was dragged towards the table. He braced himself against the edge of the table as Ryan pulled down his zipper and slid his hands down inside his boxers to tease his hardening cock.

"You're the suspect in this strange case of body fluids that were found where they shouldn't be." Ryan smirked as he pretended to interrogate his lover.

Horatio breathed hard and moaned as his lover's hand stroked his cock. Ryan kissed the red head's neck and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one quick motion. Horatio's knees almost buckled as Ryan went down on his knees and started sucking his hard, leaking cock.

"Oh, god Ryan." He moaned, "Fuck, w-why am I the s-suspect?"

Ryan hummed and just smirked as he sucked from the tip to the base of the red head's manhood. His other hand fondled the older man's balls and Horatio's head fell backwards. His eyes closed and he groaned loudly. Ryan pulled some lube out of his pocket and was quick to press one lubed up finger inside his lover. Horatio gasped and pressed down against his lover's digit.

"Fuck, oh!" Horatio moaned as Ryan added a second digit.

Ryan stood up and turned Horatio around. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of him, while he used his other hand to pull down his own trousers and boxers. Horatio could feel his lover's hard cock against him and he pushed back.

"Not, yet H." Ryan whispered and reached around his lover's waist to stroke his cock.

"Ryan, uh." Horatio groaned.

"So tell me Lt. why you were seen at the crime scene." Ryan teased, "What you say will not leave this interrogation room."

Horatio gasped as Ryan added a third digit and Ryan could feel himself losing control. His lover was just so sexy with his shirt still on, bent over a table and with a hard cock.

"I uh, oh god… I've never been at such a c-crime scene." Horatio moaned.

"Witnesses place you at the scene." Ryan smirked, "They say you were there and that you were fucked good and long."

Horatio was panting already and whimpered at the lack of contact as his lover pulled his fingers out. It didn't last long though, as Ryan thrusted his cock inside the older man and grabbed his hips.

"Uh, Ryan!" Horatio gasped.

He pushed back against his lover and Ryan thrusted hard inside him. The younger man's nails dug into Horatio's skin as he held him in place. The table moved a little with every thrust.

"God, oh!" Horatio groaned, "Ryan!"

"Don't ever lie during an interrogation, Lt." Ryan moaned and started thrusting faster.

He reached one hand around his lover's waist again to stroke his cock and Horatio gasped. Ryan loved the feeling of being enveloped by his lover.

"Fuck!" He moaned.

"Uh, H!" Ryan gasped.

Both men could feel their climax approaching and Ryan clenched his fingers around Horatio's cock to keep him from coming. He thrusted hard inside his lover and soon his cock twitched as he came with a gasp. He pulled out quickly and turned the red head around.

Ryan got down on his knees and took his lover's cock into his mouth and started sucking. Horatio groaned and thrusted into his lover's mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" He moaned.

Ryan hummed and sucked hard on the tip of the cock. Soon his lover shot his seed down his throat and Ryan swallowed everything. Horatio panted and slid down on the floor. He chuckled and pulled Ryan in for a deep kiss.

"That was amazing." He smiled, "Thank you. Now it's your turn to pick a fantasy."

"I have one in mind." Ryan smirked, "Let's get out of here."

Horatio stood up and pulled his boxers and pants up. Ryan did the same and they were so happy that the night shift weren't in yet as they left the room.

Behind the two-way-mirror two women were still breathing hard after what they had just witnessed.

"That was so hot." Natalia smiled, "I need a cold shower now."

"How did you know Ryan was going to do this today?" Calleigh asked.

"I overheard him talking to Artie about getting hundreds of rose petals for today." Natalia smirked, "Let's get out of here before they see us."

_**Please review!**_


	6. Hummers are good for a lot of things

**Chapter Six: Hummers are good for a lot of things…**

It was not unusual that the team worked overtime and tonight they were working four different cases which meant that they were all split up into pairs or working alone. Ryan was one of those working alone, since his case had the least amount of victims in it. One poor guy had died in the glades in what seemed to be an accident as he had decided to take a swim with the gators, he had massive amount of alcohol in his system too. But Ryan still needed to confirm his suspicions.

It was dark and he was processing the scene all by himself. Two officers were there to guard the scene and Ryan from whatever could happen at almost midnight. Ryan sighed, he had wished to go home early and surprise his red headed lover with a hot bath. He would have to surprise him some other time now.

His lover and boss, Horatio, was probably busy running from one crime scene to the next getting updated on everyone's cases and processing the remains of a bomb from a scene earlier that day.

After collecting all the evidence he could see he bagged it and put it in plastic boxes in the hummer.

"I'm taking this to the lab. There is nothing we can do here, we'll have to come back tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Alright Detective Wolfe." One of the officers said.

They waved goodbye to each other and the officers drove away first. Ryan yawned and watched as the police car disappeared and they put their sirens on; apparently they got a call out.

He put the radio on, but there was nothing good on it and he started to get really bored. Now he had to go back to the lab and log the evidence in. He didn't have to process it tonight; he had the right to get some sleep after all, but he didn't want to go home without Horatio so until the red head was finished Ryan would stay too.

Ryan frowned when he saw the taillights of a car further up the road. As he got closer he recognized it as a hummer and smiled. Maybe someone from the team had come to give him some company on the scene and realized that Ryan and the officers were leaving.

Ryan couldn't see anybody inside or next to the car and the engine was off. He frowned and started to get worried. What if whoever had been in the hummer had got hurt? Eaten by one of the gators maybe?

Ryan shook his head to clear it from such silly thoughts; it was probably just Eric messing with him, trying to scare him. He got out of the car and slowly approached the other hummer.

"Hello?" Ryan called out, "Eric? Cal?"

He approached the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"H?" He called out as he saw the familiar sunglasses on the passenger seat.

Suddenly Ryan was grabbed from behind and turned around. Lips pressed against his and a hard cock rubbed against his already growing erection. Ryan didn't need to look to know that it was his lover.

"You know Ryan; hummers are good for a lot of things, but the things they are best for are fulfilling fantasies." Horatio whispered in his ear, "Like your fantasy about being fucked in the hummer."

"Oh God, H." Ryan gasped.

Horatio smirked and pulled Ryan's pants and boxers down. He got down on his knees and licked the tip of the hardening cock. Ryan moaned and grabbed a fistful of his lover's red hair as Horatio started sucking his member.

While Horatio sucked Ryan's cock he also pulled down his own pants and boxers and pulled out some lube from the breast pocket of his suit.

Ryan gasped as he felt a lubed finger being pushed inside him and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He thrusted lightly into his lover's warm mouth, but he also wanted to push down against his finger.

Horatio lubed up another finger and pushed it inside Ryan; he was eager to take his lover hard and fast in the glades, in the middle of the night; just like it was in Ryan's fantasy.

"Uh, H!"

Horatio smiled and watched as Ryan clenched his teeth and grabbed the fabric of the car seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. Horatio knew he was very close to climax and he sucked faster.

"Horatio! Uh!"

Ryan felt his cock twitch as his orgasm came closer and he thrusted harder into his lover's mouth. He felt a third lubed up finger being pushed inside him and as it hit his spot he came with a small cry. He shot his seed down his lover's throat and Horatio swallowed.

But Horatio wasn't finished there; he continued sucking Ryan's now soft cock and was determined to make him hard again. Ryan's knees almost buckled and he licked his dry lips.

He could feel his cock already becoming hard again. As he looked down at his lover he saw the passion and the lust in his blue eyes. He moaned as he watched Horatio lube up his own hard cock and stroke it slowly.

Ryan's cock hardened and Horatio stood up. He kissed the younger man deeply and turned him around. Ryan groaned as he felt the red head's hard member pressing against his back.

"H, please."

Horatio smirked and slowly pushed his cock inside the younger man. Ryan gasped and felt his cock twitch in pleasure. Horatio grabbed Ryan's hips and started to thrust slowly.

"Oh, Ryan!"

"Uh, yes!"

Ryan pushed back against the older man and felt Horatio pick up his pace and thrust faster and harder. With every thrust Horatio hit the younger man's spot and Ryan cried out in pleasure.

"Uh, god Ryan!"

Horatio bent down and grazed his teeth against Ryan's skin. Ryan shivered with anticipation and smiled. His cock was now hard and already leaking. He braced himself against the car as Horatio thrusted even harder and felt his teeth gently nip his skin.

"Fuck, H!"

Horatio felt his cock twitch inside Ryan and knew he was close to climax. He reached a hand around Ryan and started stroking the brunette's member.

"H!"

"Uh, Ryan!"

With his other hand Horatio started teasing Ryan's nipples and pinched them gently. Ryan's knees buckled slightly and he breathed harder.

"Mm, Ryan! Oh!"

Horatio thrusted faster and stroked Ryan's cock harder. Ryan felt his lover's body stiffen as he came with a moan and Ryan soon followed with a gasp as he came all over the red head's hand.

Both men stood still for a while and just panted. Ryan turned his head around and smiled at his lover.

"I was planning to surprise you today with a hot bath, but then we had to work overtime." Ryan grinned, "I guess I was the one who got the surprise."

Horatio chuckled and pulled out of his lover. He turned him around and kissed him deeply.

"Well, I finished with my evidence and decided that we should all go home and get some sleep. And then I remembered your fantasy." Horatio smiled.

"I love you H." Ryan said and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Horatio smiled.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Camping

**Chapter seven: Camping…**

It was not often that Ryan and Horatio could take several days of vacation, but finally they had managed to get a week for themselves. Horatio had thought they'd be home and just relax, but Ryan had other plans for the first two days.

Horatio was blindfolded in the car as Ryan drove to some secret location. Horatio could tell that it was far away, since they drove for at least three hours (he managed to peek down at his wristwatch). After only thirty minutes he had fallen asleep since he had been working a lot that morning before they had left early.

He finally woke up when the road started getting bumpy and he could hear no other sound than some birds; they were far away from civilization.

"Are we there yet?" Horatio asked.

"Almost." Ryan grinned, "You're going to love it."

Horatio smiled and reached over to take Ryan's hand. When the car stopped, Ryan got out and went to the passenger side. When Horatio stepped out of the car he could feel the grass underneath his feet.

Ryan took off the blindfold and Horatio blinked at the bright light after being used to seeing nothing the whole drive. When he could finally see he was completely blown away at the sight before him. They were at a big lake with blue water that matched Horatio's eyes and the greenest grass either of them had ever seen. The trees stood tall and wide and the sun was just going down. It was amazing and Ryan snapped a photo of the place and then of Horatio's shocked expression.

"Where did you find this?" Horatio asked.

"On a website. I rented a tent for two days." Ryan smiled and nodded towards the big green tent by the lake.

Ryan took Horatio's hand and led him to the tent, inside was two sleeping bags, a cooler with drinks and some food in it and some snacks. There was also stones and wood set up for a fire place outside. It was going to be two amazing days.

**-I-**

After eating some food and watching the sun go down, the two lovers went skinny dipping. They splashed water at each other and then went inside the tent to get dry. Ryan suddenly crashed his lips against Horatio's and pinned him to the tent floor.

"Couldn't hold back any longer huh?" Horatio teased.

"This is your fantasy and I felt it was time to fulfill it." Ryan smirked.

Horatio had always wanted to have sex while camping and Ryan liked the idea too. He kissed Horatio deeply and the red head slid his hands down to the younger man's buttocks to squeeze them.

Their growing erections rubbed against each other and Ryan managed to find some lube. Neither of them could take it slow at the moment and Ryan was quick to push one lubed finger inside his lover. Horatio moaned and arched his back. Ryan kissed his neck while his other hand pinched the older man's nipples.

"Uh Ryan!"

Ryan pressed his hard cock against Horatio's already leaking manhood before pushing second digit inside the red head. Horatio closed his eyes and reached a hand down to stroke his lover's member.

"H, oh."

Ryan thrusted in the older man's hand and almost reached his climax before he pulled back and slid down so his face was at Horatio's cock. Horatio breathed hard and gasped as Ryan took his whole length into his mouth and sucked it slowly.

"Ah god, Ryan."

Horatio grabbed a fistful of the younger man's hair and thrusted lightly into his hot mouth. Ryan added a third digit and used his free hand to lube up his erection. He could tell that Horatio was close to orgasm as his cock twitched in his mouth and he pulled back and stopped sucking.

"Ryan!"

"Impatient are we?"

"Just fuck me." Horatio growled.

Ryan smirked and sat up. He grabbed Horatio's hips and slowly stroked into his body. Horatio was quick to wrap his legs around the brunette's waist to push him deeper inside him. The younger man's cock hit his spot with every thrust as Ryan started moving and his nails dug into the red head's skin.

"Uh Horatio!"

Horatio arched his back and started stroking his throbbing member. Ryan thrusted faster and harder as he could feel that Horatio needed the release just as much as he did after a whole week of hard work and lots of overtime.

"Ah Ryan!"

Horatio could feel his lover's cock twitch inside him as Ryan started approaching his climax. Horatio stroked his member harder to join his lover when he came.

"H, oh god!"

Ryan closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he thrusted faster; he was so close to orgasm now and he couldn't hold back. The whole tent was moving because of the two lover's intense lovemaking.

"Ryan!"

Horatio groaned as he came over his stomach and chest. Ryan stilled as his balls tightened and he filled Horatio with his seed. The younger man collapsed down on Horatio's chest and the older man embraced him.

"Wow, that was amazing." Horatio panted.

"I never knew that making love in a tent could be so… erotic." Ryan grinned, "Brokeback Mountain eat your heart out."

"Brokeback what?"

"You know the gay cowboy movie."

"Never seen it."

"But you've heard of it right?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe."

"I have to show it to you." Ryan said.

"Later. Now are you up for round two?" Horatio smirked.

Before Ryan could react he was pinned to the floor on his stomach and felt his lover wrap his hand around his member to stroke him.

"We should, uh god, go camping more often." Ryan moaned.

"I like the sound of that." Horatio smirked as he kissed the younger man deeply.

The two men didn't get much sleep that night and the tent almost fell down on down several times as they made love all through the night.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Teasing

**Chapter eight: Teasing**

Ryan growled as he saw his lover walk passed his lab and wiggle his ass a little extra just to tease him. All day Horatio had teased Ryan; he wore the red shirt that he knew drove Ryan mad with desire, he touched him intimately when nobody was watching and wiggled his ass extra to him, driving Ryan crazy.

However, this was his fantasy. Being teased all day and then be fucked once he got home. Horatio was making sure he teased him as much as he could.

"I didn't know Horatio was such a tease. No wonder you guys jump each other in the locker room all the time."

Ryan gasped and turned around to face Calleigh. The blonde woman had an innocent smile.

"You know about that?" Ryan asked shocked.

He thought that nobody knew that he and Horatio sometimes got so filled with desire that they had to have each other immidiately in the locker room or the showers just before the shift ended.

"Yeah, it's a little hard to miss the moans and the obvious signs of love making; wrinkled clothes and messy hair." Calleigh said.

Ryan groaned and let his head fall against the table. He thought he and Horatio had been so careful. Horatio whistled innocently to catch Ryan's attention as he walked by the lab and winked at him.

"I'm going to kill him." Ryan growled.

"He's just teasing. Eric does that to me all the time." Calleigh smirked, "He'll whisper to me exactly what he intends to do when we get home and trust me, the things he says-"

"I believe you." Ryan interrupted, "I don't want the image of you and Eric in bed in my mind."

"It's a very hot image." Calleigh grinned.

The rest of the shift Ryan and Calleigh were busy in the lab while Horatio and the rest of the team got a call to a crime scene. Since Horatio and Ryan didn't see each other for several hours, the older man thought it would be nice to send Ryan sexy messages to his phone. Ryan blushed every time he read what his lover wanted to do to him.

"Ryan, what's rimming?" Calleigh asked as she looked over his shoulder to peek at the message.

Ryan quickly closed his phone and blushed crimson.

"It's uh… uh, a form of sexual foreplay." Ryan said and looked down at his feet.

Calleigh giggled and said that she would Google it later. Ryan begged to God that she would forget it.

At lunch Ryan got a phone call from his lover.

"_Are you dressed?_" Horatio asked.

"Of course. I'm working."

"_No, you're having lunch._"

"Well, I don't usually get undressed when I have lunch."

"_You should. It would make it a far more pleasurable break._"

"Horatio." Ryan groaned and felt himself already growing hard at the tone of the red head's voice.

"_If you're alone you could touch yourself._"

"I am alone, but…"

"_But you're in the break room and somebody could walk in?_"

"Yeah."

"_Well considering we've had sex in one of the interrogation rooms, I don't think you have to be so embarrassed about it._" Horatio chuckled, "_You know how I picture you right now?_"

"Naked?"

"_Not only naked; you're in bed, tied up and hard. You want to be taken and you're begging me to touch you._"

"H, are you going to have phone sex with me?" Ryan asked, feeling his hardening cock twitch in anticipation.

"_Maybe._" Horatio teased.

"You're crazy."

"_I'm alone in the car, nobody can hear me moan._" Horatio smirked, "_I know you're growing hard, Ryan. Imagine if I was hiding under the table, blowing you right now._"

Ryan moaned and closed his eyes to imagine it; god, he wanted nothing more than to get a blowjob from his lover at the moment. The door opened and Calleigh walked inside. Ryan was glad that the table was hiding the hard bulge in his pants.

"Uh, hi Calleigh." He said so Horatio could hear as well.

"_So you got company._" Horatio smirked, "_Well, that wouldn't stop me from sucking you long and slow. Making you squirm with pleasure. You would have such a hard time not coming._"

"Horatio." Ryan warned.

"_And then I'd pinch your nipples and hear you beg for me to fuck you._"

"You're crazy." Ryan said and hung up before Horatio continued.

He got a text message seconds later where the older man teased him about being a coward and not daring to have phone sex with him ifsomeone else was in the room. Horatio had a very kinky mind.

**-I-**

After the shift Ryan went home and to his surprise he saw his lover's hummer already there. Ryan felt himself get hard at the mere thought of his lover pinning him to the door and fucking him senseless as soon as he walked inside the house.

However, to Ryan's disappointment it didn't happen. Instead he found his lover in the living room watching the news. Ryan sat down and eyed the older man suspiciously. He knew Horatio had planned something.

"How was work?" Horatio grinned.

"It was… uh, hard to concentrate sometimes."

"Really? Why?"

"A red headed man teased me all day." Ryan smiled.

"Someone I know?"

"Oh, you know him very well."

Horatio chuckled and then focused on the news again. Ryan tried to figure out if his lover was still teasing him and settled down on the couch, also watching the news.

It wasn't long before after that that he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He turned and looked at his lover; Horatio smirked as he started stroking his hard member and Ryan instantly started growing erect.

"Uh, H?"

"You like what you see?"

Ryan nodded and licked his lips as Horatio used his free hand to take his pants and boxers off. Ryan was aching to be touched as he watched Horatio please himself. Just when he thought that the red head had forgot him, he was pinned to the couch and kissed hard.

Ryan moaned and thrusted his hips against Horatio, feeling his cock pressing against his. Horatio quickly pulled Ryan's pants and boxers down and turned him around.

"Uh, Horatio!"

Ryan moaned as his lover pressed one lubed digit inside him. He pushed back against the older man and Horatio reached a hand around him to stroke his erection.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your name." Horatio whispered as he added a second digit inside Ryan.

Ryan breathed hard and didn't know if he should push back against Horatio's fingers or thrust into his hand. Before the younger man had time to react; he felt Horatio replace his fingers with his cock as he slowly stroked inside his young lover.

"Oh Ryan!"

Horatio grabbed Ryan's hips and started thrusting hard and fast. Ryan closed his eyes and bit down on the couch fabric as Horatio hit his spot with every thrust. His heart was racing and he could barely breathe; but he knew he would get one of his most intense orgasms ever.

"Horatio, uh god!"

Horatio smirked and softly bit down on Ryan's shoulder; the younger man groaned and pushed back against his lover. Ryan's legs buckled and he was literally pinned to the couch as Horatio started thrusting harder; as hard as he could.

"Ryan!"

The whole couch moved as Horatio pounded Ryan and the younger man was sure his brain was melting from the intense pleasure.

He could feel his balls tighten as he came closer to his climax.

"Ah, H!"

"God, Ryan!"

Ryan was sure the couch legs would break if Horatio kept going, but he didn't care. He was too busy breathing as satisfaction filled his body. He could feel the pre-cum already and knew how close he was to his climax.

"Oh fuck, H!"

Horatio knew his lover was close and thrusted faster so he could join Ryan when he came. It didn't take long after that as Ryan let out a loud moan and came hard. Horatio followed him shortly with a gasp as he shot his seed deep inside his young lover.

Both men collapsed on the couch and tried to catch their breaths after their love making.

"Wow. Remind me to tease you more often." Horatio panted.

"Oh I will definitely remind you." Ryan chuckled, "That was, wow."

"Yeah, wow." Horatio smiled.

_**Please review!**_


	9. Sundown

**Thanks for the reviews!**

It was a quiet evening, the sun was just going down and Horatio and his lover were lying on the beach, just relaxing. They had just had a barbeque with the team and the guests had left only five minutes ago.

"When was the last time we took a vacation?" Ryan asked.

"When we went camping."

"Ah, right. Now I remember."

"You want to take another vacation?" Horatio asked.

Ryan shrugged, although the older man couldn't see it because his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, I think we should travel abroad somewhere." Ryan said, "In July maybe."

"Sounds like a good idea." Horatio smiled.

Ryan sat up and looked around. Nobody was there and it was the perfect moment to fulfill his lover's fantasy; a fantasy the redhead had forgotten that he had told Ryan about. But the younger man remembered.

Without waiting anymore he lied down on top of Horatio and kissed him deeply. Horatio moaned and opened his mouth to let the younger man in. Their tongues slid against each other and both of them felt their cocks responding.

Ryan rubbed his hard bulge against Horatio's very hard bulge in his jeans and the older man gasped.

"We are wearing too much clothes." Horatio smirked and pulled Ryan's shirt over his head.

Ryan grinned and sat up. Both men started to undress themselves, but when Horatio reached for his pants, Ryan stopped him.

"Allow me." He smirked.

Horatio smiled and lied back down on the blanket. Ryan was naked and hard. He bent down to kiss Horatio's neck and the older man closed his eyes in pleasure. Ryan slid his hands up and down Horatio's arms and enjoyed the pleasureable sighs that came from his lover.

"Impatient?" Ryan teased when he felt Horatio thrust his hard bulge against him.

"Always." Horatio chuckled.

Ryan kissed down Horatio's chest and started nipping at one of his nipples. Horatio arched his back and cried out. Ryan's hands started unbuckling the redhead's belt and it wasn't long before Horatio's pants and boxers were lying in the sand next to Ryan's own clothes.

"Uh god, Ryan, please more." Horatio begged.

His cock was hard and already leaking with pre-cum. Ryan smirked and took the head of the erection into his mouth, while his fingers pinched Horatio's hard nipples.

"Uh yes!"

Horatio arched his back and softly thrust inside Ryan's mouth. The younger man grabbed Horatio's hips to hold him down, while he took his whole member into his mouth and sucked him slowly.

"Ryan, ah!"

Horatio reached his hands down and grabbed a fistful of the younger man's hair. Ryan moaned and licked the tip of Horatio's leaking cock.

"Oh fuck! More Ryan." Horatio begged.

He groaned as Ryan's pressed one lubed digit inside him.

"Where did you, oh god, get the lube from?" He panted.

"I had it in my pocket all night." Ryan grinned and continued sucking his lover's throbbing manhood.

Horatio heard the click as Ryan put a cock ring around his member and he glared at him.

"You're not coming yet." Ryan grinned.

He added a second digit inside his lover and found his prostate. Horatio cried out and pushed against his lover's fingers. Ryan slowly stroked Horatio's cock with his free hand and gently bit down on his nipples.

"Oh god, fuck me please!"

Horatio was so close, he could feel his climax approaching, but the cock ring prevented him from coming. He didn't know if he should push against Ryan's fingers or thrust into his hand.

Ryan rubbed his erection against Horatio's as he added a third digit and he could see how the older man was beginning to really go crazy with the need for more.

"Ah, uh!"

Ryan moaned as his cock slid against the massive manhood of his lover and he closed his eyes. He continued to stretch his lover so he was prepared for when Ryan would thrust into him. He could feel Horatio's length twitch against his own and he looked down into Horatio's blue eyes; they were full of desire.

"Please Ryan, please just fuck me!" Horatio cried out.

"If you insist." Ryan teased and poured some lube on his erection.

He positioned himself at Horatio's entrance and pushed in slowly just after he pulled his fingers out. He started thrusting and grabbed Horatio's hips to keep him in place. The sun was almost down now and Ryan wanted Horatio to come before it became dark.

"Uh Horatio!"

Horatio arched his back again and cried out as Ryan's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. His member was twitching with pleasure and Ryan's nails dug into his hips.

"Oh Ryan!

Ryan thrusted harder and could feel his own climax approach. His balls tightened in pleasure and he knew he wouldn't last long. He started stroking Horatio's hard length and thrusted as fast and hard as he could into the older man.

"Oh god! Yes Ryan!"

Horatio grabbed the blanket he was lying on tightly and his knuckles turned white. He could feel himself on the edge of exploding with pleasure and he desperately needed to climax now.

"Uh, I'm so close!" Ryan moaned.

"Cum for me!" Horatio gasped, "And uh, let me cum too! Oh, jesus!"

Ryan took off the cock ring and bent down to kiss his lover as he felt his own cock twitch just before he came deep inside the redhead. Horatio followed with a cry and spilled his seed over his and Ryan's stomachs.

"And the sun is down." Horatio panted, "You have great timing, love."

Ryan chuckled and pulled out of his lover. He kissed him deeply and then dragged him to the ocean to clean off.

"It's cold!" Horatio exclaimed and ran back up on the beach.

"I'm sure I can get you warm again." Ryan grinned and Horatio ran right back down in to the ocean again to join his lover.

_**Please review!**_


	10. Anniversary

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"It was nice of you to come, Eric." Horatio smiled as the last guest of the evening was leaving.

"It was nice to be here. You guys make such good food that my mother would be jealous." Eric grinned.

"Thanks Eric." Ryan smiled.

Eric hugged his friends and went out the door. He waved as he got into his car and drove off. Ryan and Horatio closed the door and went to the back porch. They had just had dinner with the team and family to celebrate their anniversary.

"Should we clean it up now?" Ryan asked.

"No, I want to do something else." Horatio smirked and pushed the younger man down on the couch behind him.

Ryan gasped and felt the redhead's erection press against his own hardening cock.

"Uh, H? Whose fantasy is this?" Ryan asked.

"Yours and mine."

"Huh?"

"Three weeks ago you told me you always wanted to have sex on the back porch couch. I told you I wanted it to." Horatio grinned, "You sure you're not suffering from memory loss?"

"I believe that a certain redhead made me forget my name that night because of very intense foreplay and sex." Ryan pointed out.

Horatio chuckled and kissed the brunette deeply. Ryan moaned and pulled Horatio's head down while he slid his tongue inside his mouth. The older man pressed his hard bulge against Ryan and they both moaned.

When they parted, Horatio started unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and kissed his chest after each button that was opened.

"Oh H." Ryan moaned.

Horatio finally got the shirt off his lover and bent down to kiss and lick his chest. Horatio's fingers pinched the younger man's nipples and Ryan arched his back in pleasure.

"Uh, god!"

Ryan's hands caressed Horatio's back and slid down inside his jeans to squeeze his butt. He pushed Horatio's hips down harder and their erections rubbed against each other. Ryan squirmed in pleasure as Horatio softly bit down on his nipple.

"Oh, do that again." He gasped.

Horatio smirked and bit a little harder, making Ryan groan and close his eyes. In the meantime Horatio's hands slid down his lover's stomach and to his belt. He undid the buckle and pulled down the zipper.

"Fuck!" Ryan exclaimed when he felt the older man's hand rub his cock through his boxers.

Ryan slid one hand down inside Horatio's boxers and caressed his hard length.

"Uh Ryan!"

Horatio thrusted against Ryan's hand and he felt the younger man unbutton his pants and pull them and his underwear down. Horatio sat up and quickly pulled Ryan's pants and boxers off.

Ryan started stroking the redhead's hard member and Horatio thrusted into his hands and let his head fall back in pleasure. His hands gently squeezed the inside of the brunette's thighs and Ryan moaned.

"Uh, Ryan!"

Horatio bent down to give Ryan a deep kiss while he reached for the lube he had hidden under the couch earlier. He lubed up a digit and pressed it inside the younger man. Ryan arched his back as Horatio found his prostate.

"I want you to cum twice tonight." Horatio whispered and crouched down to Ryan's lower body so he could continue stretching him with the digit and suck his cock on the same time.

"Ah fuck!" Ryan groaned as Horatio took his erection into his mouth.

Horatio sucked slowly at the head of the cock and used his free hand to fondle Ryan's ball. He could feel his lover's member twitch as he came closer to climax.

"Uh Jesus!"

Ryan grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red hair and started thrusting into his lover's mouth. Horatio's tongue swept over the sensitive head before he took his whole length into his warm cavern. He sucked slowly from the head to the base and up again; driving Ryan crazy with pleasure.

As he added a second digit Ryan cried out and pushed against his lover's fingers.

"Uh, fuck! More, H, more!"

Horatio just smiled and started sucking faster; wanting his young lover to climax. Ryan thrusted into the older man's mouth and knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Uh, ah!"

Ryan gasped and arched his back as Horatio added a third digit and rubbed his prostate just as his tongue licked the head of Ryan's cock.

"Horatio!" Ryan groaned and came.

Horatio swallowed everything Ryan had to give and continued sucking the now soft manhood. Ryan closed his eyes and panted. Horatio was determined to make him hard again.

"Jesus H, you're a god." Ryan panted.

"Thank you." Horatio smirked as he stopped sucking and instead licked his way up from Ryan's stomach to his lips and then kissed him.

Ryan reached his hand down and started stroking the older man's hard cock. Horatio moaned and rested some of his weight on Ryan's chest. He added a fourth digit inside Ryan and Ryan thrusted against him; feeling his length becoming hard again.

"I need you in me, H."

"As you wish." Horatio winked.

He gave the younger man one last kiss before he poured lube on his hard manhood and positioned himself at Ryan's entrance.

Ryan cried out as Horatio pushed inside him slowly and the head of his member rubbed against his prostate.

"Ah fuck, move!" Ryan gasped.

Horatio grabbed his lover's hips and started thrusting fast and hard. The couch moved forward with every thrust Horatio made and with every thrust he hit Ryan's spot. Ryan closed his eyes and arched his back. His nails dug into his lover's back as he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

"You feel so good!" Horatio moaned.

He loved the feeling of being enveloped by the younger man and he started thrusting harder to bring himself and his lover to climax. The younger man wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking himself, making sure he caught up with the older man.

"Uh Ryan!"

Horatio's head fell back and he lost all control. He thrusted hard and fast; the couch creaked loudly. Ryan wrapped his legs around the redhead to pull him deeper inside him. They were sweating and panting and could only think of the pleasure they were giving each other.

"H, oh!"

"Uh, Ryan!"

Horatio's legs shook as he came with a gasp deep inside the brunette and Ryan was quick to follow with a moan. Horatio slumped forward and Ryan caught his body.

"That was the best fantasy ever." Ryan panted.

"Oh yeah." Horatio agreed.

Horatio sat up and pulled his soft manhood out his lover. He stood up and grabbed Ryan's hand.

"Ready for round two?" He smirked as he pulled him to the bathroom.

"Where?" Ryan asked surprised.

"In the shower." Horatio grinned and kissed Ryan before he dragged him to the bathroom and started the shower.

For being older than Ryan, Horatio sure had stamina. Before the clock had struck midnight the two men had managed to get to round four already and hadn't even been to the bedroom yet.

Once they went to bed to sleep they could barely walk and were surprised to find their bed covered in rose petals with a bottle champagne lying in the middle of their king size bed.

With the champagne came a card from the team and their family.

_Happy anniversary boys!_

_We're glad to celebrate it with you._

_May you have many more anniversaries to come!_

_Many kisses and hugs from the whole family!_

"We have the best friends ever." Ryan smiled, "So are we sleeping in the bed or are you thinking about trying a new position from our _Gay Kama Sutra_ book?"

"Is there anything in there we haven't done yet?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yes!" Ryan smirked and pushed the older man down on the bed.

It was going to be a very long night.

**The end!**

_**Please review!**_


End file.
